conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Elioe
Hey all. How do I feel that this community is a bit dead...? :/ It would be interesting to talk about our conworlds. Creating conworlds is a good way to spend time, but it has felt so odd to create them here as it seems that nobody ever looks at them. :P El Duccio Hello Elioe I want to know why did you name some lands after Hitler? Answer Because in my conworld, Nazis evacuated to Venus when they lost the Second World War. Good job, Elioe! Hi! I am Yanus, Conworlds Wiki administrator. I'd like to admit that you are doing great job contributing to wiki, and I'd like to invite you to be one of the Conworlds Wiki new administrators. If you are ready to take on this offer, just message me on my talk page. --Yanus 21:24, 15 September 2006 (UTC) Hi. I'm Yunzhong, from the Novelas/fiction wiki. Our wiki accepts nearly all kinds of fiction content. If you have works on this site that would do better incorporated in Novelas, please reply at my user page there. If you would like to contribute, then by all means please do. Thank you. Yunzhong Hou 04:52, 30 September 2007 (UTC) New user Hello,I am spartan-53 aka darth Odysseas and I need some directions there.I am experienced to make stories or to use the wikia coding but I need to know how the proper way to construct my world.Can you tell me the rules and anything related? P.S:Finland is a great place,you not only live better but you live for more time than in Greece.spartan-53 Darth Odysseas 08:45, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Hi Elioe, In the future whenever you begin a new page and don't plan too add much content within the next hour, categorize it by world or title it with (name of Conworld), for example, A (B). Otherwise it will look a lot like spam/junk. Thanks! Tel Loiryn 21:45, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Whew, I was worried you'd get all mad at me. ;) So just to be clear, I'm not saying you can't write that article, and I don't have a bone to pick with you or anyone else on this site. I'm from the school of thought that thinks that if you aren't going to get anywhere with a new article don't start it until you have at least something worth writing. I hope you'll agree with me that this will prevent the creation of "spam"-looking pages throughout this site. Tel Loiryn 22:06, 8 September 2008 (UTC) I see. By the way, since you're still working on it, I restored List of new coordinates. Hope you'll continue being productive! Tel Loiryn 22:44, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Darwin IV Hi Elioe, I wanted to create a solar system that had saturn and jupiter as brown dwarfs to make their moons titan and europa habitable only to find you had already done that in your multi solar system. So rather than copy you can I create a sub article to yours that corresponds to every thing that that happened in yours but lets me incoporate some of my things into it. ThanksDarwin IV 08:42, 19 October 2008 (UTC)